An Absurd Girl a Freaked Out Gaang Craziness
by XxBurning RosexX
Summary: Maturity goes out the window with IMadness, the new chapter in my going to be extremely long story. Lurv, ROSIE THE FREAKISH PIXIE Sorry for the hiatus peoples :
1. Where ARE we?

An Aang-crazed Girl, A Freaked out Avatar Cast & One Hell of a fanfic

Hi! It's Rosie here! This is my first fanfic so please be nice to me :)  
The first few chappies'll have lots of footnotes so you guys can know me better. In this fanfic, you'll be able to read about what's going on in my absurd brain and how my little gears turn. I'll leave my on-screen bleeper on 'cuz I swear quite a lot. Weeeell… only sometimes. Only stuff like "bloody hell" and "Freaking" I'll leave un-bleeped. And if you were wondering, _I do NOT have Cactus Juice stashed under my bed!!!_ *Hides bottles in a more secure place.*

* * *

Disclaimer: What I own: A Really cool calligraphic painting of my Chinese name from Changi Airport in Singapore. (Where I was born.) What I don't: Avatar: the Last Airbender, _Aang_. *Sighs*

* * *

Me: *Lying lazily on my plush armchair* There isn't a (-Bleep-)ing thing on T.V.! Oh! Avatar's on! The Cave of Two _lurvers!_ My Favorite ep! Let's get _comfortable_!

The Gaang including Teo, Haru, Iroh, Mai and Ty Lee(Suddenly appeared in my living room): Where the (-Bleep-) are we?

Me(To Aang who happened to plop next to me *I wish*): OMFG!!! _Aang!!!_ You're even cuter in real life!!! And I'm bloody taller than you!!! Like, a foot! Can you really dance? (Carries on talking like that to a completely freaked out Aang. *God, he's hot*)

Katara: Don't you _dare_ steal him from me, bitch.

Sokka: Meow, meow, meeeeow. Feisty!

Me: To late, Skinny.

Iroh: Now, let's not get angry. What's your name, young lady? *Whispers* _And do you have tea?_

Me: I'm Claire. You can call me either Pixie or Rosie. And we have tea. I had Cold milk tea with tapioca pearls this morning. And don't leave any tea bags out or Draco, my dog, will take them, soak them in his new bowl of water and would keep them until I sleep and he'll drench me. It's annoying, really. (My dog does this. Except that he doesn't care whether I'm asleep or not. As long as I'm anywhere near the ground, that'll happen. And if you're in England, you can get Tapioca Pearls in any Chinese supermarkets. :] )

Iroh: _Gasp!_ Cold tea! That's disgusting! It should be hot! And what are Tapioca Pearls?

Me: Didn't I just say that in my previous footnote??? Read it when you guys're modern enough to get computers. I could lend you my MacBook and my penname's "XxBurning RosexX" Cheers!

Everyone: What the (-Bleep-)?

Me: I like cold tea! It wakes me up! I even like cold coffee! Many people do! :] Oh, and do you take de-caf? That's the only one I can take if I don't want a mini heart attack.

Everyone: *Shrugs*

Me: So, why are you here in the first place?

Toph: How the hell should we know? We were looking for Azula in the forest near the Royal Fire Palace and Poof! We're here in this huge house with a girl and probably in another freaking dimension!

Everyone: Lay of the Cactus Juice!

Suddenly, the door opens and everyone jumps like they've been electrified.

Mom and Dad: We're home!

Me: Oh, bloody hell.

Mom: Language! I swear, your school isn't helping either.

Dad: And who the heck are they?

Me: I swear, I didn't do anything. They just appeared like, in a sort of time warp. They're the Avatar Cast. Pleeeeeeease… can they stay? They can sleep in our extra rooms!

Mom(To Dad): We really should've bought a smaller house.

Me(In a sing-song voice): Or they'll kick your arses!

Mom: _I'll_ kick your ass if you keep on swearing.

The gaang: so can we stay or what?

Me: Sure!

Parents: Maybe…

Me and the Gaang: Pleeeeeeease???

Parents: If you stop whining. (This happens all the time.)

Us: Wahoo!!!

* * *

So… I know it was weird and rushed but bear with me, okay? I need your help for future chappies.

Please R 'n' R and I'll worship you for life. What shall we do with Sokka? I just love bullying characters that pop out of my crazy mind. Flames are excepted as long as they're not _too_ harsh. I need your requests as well. We could play truth or dare, set fire to sokka's pants etc… So, That's it for now, Ta Very Much Like!


	2. Sharing rooms? Oh, Joy

Sharing Rooms!? Oh, Joy

Me: Wahoo!!! The Gaang's back in da Hoooooouse!

Iroh: You know, Cactus Juice shouldn't be taken on a regular basis.

Sokka, Toph and I: Who the _heck_ cares!?

Everyone: Your doctor!

Sokka, Toph and I: Whaddeva. At least _we_ didn't finish two bottles of sake yesterday, _Iroh_. *Points at Iroh*

Parents, appearing out of the kitchen: That was _you!?_

Iroh, blushing: It's a good compromise to tea. And I like _jasmine_ tea.

Me: The tea's in the cupboard. And we didn't have _that_ much cactus juice. Just a _teeny tiny_ sip.

Aang & Katara: What's so good about it anyway?

Sokka, Toph and I, holding out a bottle of cactus juice: Try it!Come on_, you know you want to…!_

Everyone: They're crazy.

Me: Just say the disclaimer before I get sued by Nickelodeon.

Aang: Rosie/Pixie/Claire doesn't own us. And thankfully not me! The only thing she owns is the house-

Me: Wahoo!!!

Aang: - and the _reviewers_ partially own the story.

Me: The more you review, the more you get!

Katara, glaring: So… _Aang, who_ owns you?

Aang, sweating: Um… Nickelodeon?

Katara: _What_!?

Aang: And you, and you!

Katara: _That's_ what I like to hear.

Me, whispering to Toph: Talk a manipulative _girlfriend._

Toph: Humph. I'm just glad that their heartbeats aren't as crazy as before. I would've gone nuts!

Sokka: Bit _too_ late for that.

Me, in a commentating style: And… Sokka gets his tiny butt kicked. That's not such a good trait if you want to attract the ladies.

Sokka, pointing at Suki: I have a _girlfriend_!

Toph: Hmmm… Pity.

Everyone, Staring at her: _What the HECK, are you TALKING about!?_

Toph: Did I just say that out loud?

Us: Yup.

Toph, covering her mouth: Oops.

Me: Right, let's get on with my "Manipulating-You-To-My-Advantage"ing!

Zuko: So… if Azula appears… then you'll make us kick her crazy butt?

Me: Maybe…

The Gaang: The war's over!!! We don't need any more fighting!!!

Parents, being blown away by the force of the exclaiming Cartoon characters: I need a lie-down.

After my parents trot upstairs, the Gaang starts bombarding me with questions.

The gaang: So… Where do we sleep?

Me: You'll have to sleep in pairs. Let me count.

Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Teo, Suki, Iroh, Ty Lee, Zuko, Mai and Haru.

Okay! Aang and Katara, Sokka and Suki, Iroh on his own, Zuko and Mai, and Toph and Teo can share the study, and Ty Lee and Haru can camp in the living room!

Sokka: you lost me at _Aang & Katara_.

Aang & Katara, blushing: What!?

Me: Oh My God. They don't know! Talk about _blunt!_ Even Toph noticed! And she's kept your "Teeny Tiny" secret from the others! Goodness me.

Ty Lee: What's "The Sound of Music"?

Me: _What are you doing looking through my piano books!? _

Haru: So… Can _Katara_ *raises eyebrows "flirtatiously" at Katara who has to cover Aang's eyes*out-mother your Mom?

Katara: _What!?_

Me, in a commentating voice: Ignoring Katara who is attempting to strangling Haru, I think that _nobody_ can out-mother Claire (-Bleep-)'s Mother. Though Katara of the Southern Water Tribe is a rival to her *Dodges Katara's fist* as she simply will _not_ allow her beau to see her friend talking to her. Manipulating and over-protecting, Katara is a rival for the gold medal. _What do you think this is, a chat show!? Stop asking me stupid questions! If you want a question that makes sense, then here it is, WHY DO YOU LOOK LIKE A RAT CRAWLED ONTO YOUR FACE AND DIED!? _

Teo: And a muffled explosion suddenly corrupted in this house as everyone attempts to not laugh by swallowing their tonsils. Courtesy of Rosie's _wit_.

Me: Thanks Teo. Now _can we sleep?_

The Gaang: Where? Show us where!

Me: Fine. _Then let me sleep!_

I didn't know how to end that chappie, to tell you the truth. Thanks for the previous reviews! And I will worship the reviewers. And need I say it?

Aang: Read.

Toph: And.

Sokka: *Snore*

Okay, he was about to say review. He has a nice, soft bed. And like I said, the more you review, the more you get! Pleease… _someone _tell me to sat Sokka's pants on fire!

Sokka: Review!

Me: Yeah… Bit too late, 'innit, snoozles? Right, tomorrow… what shall we do? You decide! I like random ideas. They're the best. And I'm aware that Zuko and Mai disappeared in this chappie. They're emos! Get used to it! Right, Cheerio!

Lurv, Rosie 


	3. Discovering Computers

What's a computer?

Disclaimer: *Excited* I own… Nothing. WHAAAAAAAAA!!!!! Sokka: *Snickers* Me: You think you're so smart!

Me: That's right! They discover… Computers!!! Whoo! Best things ever invented. Like iPods. Go Apple!

The gaang: What're Computers?

Me: I said you'll discover them. Now no talkie!

Sokka: *Salutes* Yes boss!

Me: Shaddap.

Me: Well. Enough coms to go 'round. Even though some are PCs from my dad's office. The rest are Macs. Like my MacBook Pro. It's _Fab_.

So which ones are they going to get?

Me: Oh, they'll choose. *Hands out slips of paper* Those are the instructions. Go on the computer and don't blow it up.

Okay! Easy enough! Right?

Sokka: Easy for _you_! You're reading fanfiction right now! _You_ know how to work the computer!

Toph: You're an evil genius Sokka.

Sokka: Why thank yo-… Hold on!

**(A/N) You guys might be wondering how Toph'll use the computer. **_**I'm **_**wondering: Who cares? The only thing I'm caring about right now is what names they're going to use! I'll give you a list of special guests as well. And no, It's NOT in this chappie. Maybe random chappies. If I use the same name you used, I'm sorry. Bare with me, 'kay? The gears are rather slow today. Here's a sneek peak of the next chapter: iMadness!!!**

IM Names:

Rosie: Starlet_Pixie92

Katara: Wtr_bndr15

Aang: Last_Avatr113

Zuko: SCARlet_Prince17

Sokka: Just_The_Boomerang_Guy

Suki: Sokka's_ FANGirl

Mai: Her_Emoness

Teo: Spirit4Flight

Toph: The Blind_Bandit

Haru: Too_Sexy_for_my_Pants **(Snort)**

Ty Lee: Pink_Acrobat

**(A/N Special Guests are in italics.)**

_Harry Potter: Lightning_Scar17_

_Ron Weasley: Head's on Fire __**(Couldn't resist. Sorry! XD)**_

_Hermione Granger: Brunette_Brainiac_

_Ginny Weasley: In_Ur_Face_Chang __**(**_**MHUAHAHAHA!!! Me & Ginny: We're EEEEEEEEEEEEEVIL!!!!!!)**

_Draco Malfoy: Pure_Blonde/Blood_

_Cho Chang: Ravenclaw_Beauty_

_Cedric Diggory: I_Thought_I_Was_Dead __**(I wish**_**)**

Nice. Review please! Thanks a _BIL_!!! And sorry for the short chapter!!! I'll make it up to you guys! Promise!

~Rosie the Freakish Pixie XD


	4. IMadness

iMadness: Available for download in the Apple Store after I finish this fanfic

Disclaimer: Judge: Do you own Avatar? Me: Nope. Judge: Harry Potter? Me: Nopey Nope. Judge: Then get me an ice-tea. Me: Oh, boy. Free to leave? Judge: Put me in the story. Me: I'm not even in court! I'm on my bed in boy shorts and a tank-top thinking of crazy disclaimers! Judge: Good point.

Me: Here you go! Hilarity ensues. I hope. ;-) It's true. I'm listening to my iPod trying to block out the sound of the Aang/Katara/Sokka battle. Let me tell you. Besides me, I think Mai and Zuko are true Kataangers here. Pease out suckas. X3

IM Names:

Me: Starlet_Pixie92

Katara: Wtr_bndr15

Aang: Last_Avatr113

Zuko: SCARlet_Prince17

Sokka: Just_The_Boomerang_Guy

Suki: Sokka's_ FANGirl

Mai: Her_Emoness

Teo: Spirit4Flight

Toph: The Blind_Bandit

Haru: Too_Sexy_for_my_Pants **(Snort)**

Ty Lee: Pink_Acrobat

**(A/N Special Guests are in italics. Maybe they'll appear in the later chapters. Haven't made up my mind up yet. Should all of them appear in this chapter? Maybe not.)**

_Harry Potter: Lightning_Scar17_

_Ron Weasley: Head's on Fire __**(Couldn't resist. Sorry! XD)**_

_Hermione Granger: Brunette_Brainiac_

_Ginny Weasley: In_Ur_Face_Chang _**(MHAHAHAHA!!! Me & Ginny: We're EEEEEEEEEEEEEVIL!!!) **

_Draco Malfoy: Pure_Blonde/Blood_

_Cho Chang: Ravenclaw_Beauty_

_Cedric Diggory: I_Thought_I_Was_Dead __**(I wish**_**)**

_Starlet_Pixie92 has entered the chat room.  
Wtr_bndr15 has entered the chat room.  
Last_Avatr113 has entered the chat room._

Starlet_Pixie92: Wow. You should hear the *Ahem* "Noises" coming from the Sukka room.

Wtr_bndr15: Who cares?

Last_Avatr113: … Awkward.

Starlet_Pixie92: You saiddit bro.

Wtr_bndr15: so u ain't hitting on him anymore?

Starlet_Pixie92: *Snort* Yeah, right. I'm FOUR years older than him. Heeelllooooo!?

Starlet_Pixie92: Do you know what Haru's username is? Not his "Nickname". His USERNAME. It's Rocks-the-Bed. Belch.

_Too_Sexy_for_my_Pants has entered the chat room.  
Her_Emoness has entered the chat room.  
SCARlet_Prince17 has entered the chat room._

Wtr_bndr15: WTF!?

Last_Avatr113: WTF!?

Too_Sexy_for_my_Pants: What?

Starlet_Pixie92: Change the name, dude. How about: _Rat_Died_on_Face_?And the username? NOT GOOD.

Too_Sexy_for_my_Pants: Wow, I'm _hot_.

Wtr_Bendr15: Really? Wow, I never knew. And why I can see Ty Lee from my room?

Too_Sexy_for_my_Pants: Do you realise that Rosie's house has mirrors ALL over the house? I thank you for that. And hold on, Your saying I'm hot?

Wtr_bendr15: No. Obviously not. Ewwwwww… Disgusting life-form.

Starlet_Pixie92: I'm beginning to regret designing it like that. And Katara shut the blinds. PLEASE!!!

Too_Sexy_for_my_Pants: Of course your hallucinating.

Last_Avatr113: Busted.

_Too_Sexy_for_my_Pants has exited the chat room and has walked off to die of embarrassment. Thank you Starlet_Pixie92._

Starlet_Pixie92: Thank YOU computer.

Her_Emoness: So what are we supposed to do now. I'm bored to death. And my bedspreads are Maroon. It's such an awful colour.

Starlet_Pixie92: What!?!?!? If your THAT bored, go curl up someplace and DIEEEE.

Her_Emoness: Whatever.

SCARlet_Prince17: Your so beautiful when you hate the world.

Her_Emoness: I don't hate you.

Starlet_Pixie92: Yeah, we geddit. I don't hate you too. And then you snog your way to Timbuktu. Congratulations.

_Last_Avatr113 & Wtr_bendr15 have left the chat room to snog._

SCARlet_Prince17: Does your computer _have_ to say that?

Starlet_Pixie92: Oh, gee. Ask the god of the internet. How the heck should I know?

SCARlet_Prince17: *Shrugs*

_The Blind_Bandit has entered the chat room.  
Sokka's_FANGirl has entered the chat room.  
Just_The_Boomerang_Guy has entered the chat room._

The Blind_Bandit: FANGirl? Oh Joy! XD Rosie, how do you come up with these things?

Starlet_Pixie92: I was watching "Appa's Lost Days" at the time.

Just_The_Boomerang_Guy: Is Katara gone?

_Wtr_bendr15 has entered the chat room again.  
Last_Avatr113 has also entered the chat room again._

Wtr_bendr15: No.

Just_The_Boomerang_Guy: Eep.

Last_Avatr113: Um… Sokka? Eep? And you're the one that says your "Manly".

Just_The_Boomerang_Guy: Umm… *Manly sound of fear*

Starlet_Pixie92: Muhahahahahaha!!! Oh, and could you change the name? I'm getting tired of writing "Just_The_Boomerang_Guy" all the time.

_Just_The_Boomerang_Guy has exited the chat room.  
It's_Sokka! Has entered the chat room._

It's Sokka!: I'm back!

Wtr_bendr15: We can SEE that.

The Blind_Bandit: Ahem.

Wtr_bendr15: Sry Toph.

The Blind_Bandit: It's k.

_Lightning_Scar17 has entered the chat room.  
Head's On Fire has entered the chat room.  
Brunette_Brainiac has entered the chat room.  
In_Ur_Face_Chang has entered the chat room.  
Pure_Blonde/Blood has entered the chat room.  
Ravenclaw_Beauty has entered the chat room.  
I_Thought_I_Was_Dead has entered the chat room._

The New Guys: Where ARE we? This isn't the Harry Potter chat room!

Starlet_Pixie92: OMG!!! HARRY POTTER!!!

Head's On Fire: What about me?

In_Ur_Face_Chang: Who would go for a guy who's head's on fire?

Head's On Fire: So is yours.

In_Ur_Face_Chang: At least I don't say it.

Ravenclaw_Beauty: What's up wiv ur name?

In_Ur_Face_Chang: I got Harry in the end, didn't I? And who's the I_Thought_I_Was_Dead guy?

I_Thought_I_Was_Dead: I'm Cedric.

Ravenclaw_Beauty: Sqee!

Starlet_Pixie92: That what I said when Aang went all mushy on the telly.

_The Avatar Cast has left the chat room to sleep._

Starlet_Pixie92: I guess that leaves me! Cheerio!

_Starlet_Pixie92 has left the chat room._

The Harry Potter Cast: We hate being the last.

_And they leave as well. On behalf of everyone in this chapter. Good bye and Please Review._

_~Rosie the Crazy Pixie/XxBurning RosexX's Clever computer _


End file.
